These Truths You Kill, Those Lies I Breathe
by Zakksu
Summary: AU. There were times that Johan forgot how serious Judai could be. Or how close their bond actually was to one another. How close they -really- were. Johan smiled sadly yet fondly at the same time. At least Judai was there. -Spiritshipping- JudaixJohan


**These Truths You _Kill_, Those Lies I _Breathe_**

_Spiritshipping with other pairing. (Don't feel like elaborating right now…too lazy. XD)_

**Omgosh! New idea! XD Don't hate me, I can't help coming up with new SS fics. (Sighs dreamily) You'll all love it, I promise! No one, so far from reading here, has come up with this plot so I can't help but be excited! Yay! ;3 At least this takes place in GX time. (Boo! No yousay! ;.; But I couldn't see him in here anyway. Oh well. XD)**

**Ah yes, this is short on purpose (Omg why Zak?!) Don't worry. There's a reason why.**

**Some chapters will have lil segments called **_**Truths **_**or**_** Lies**_**. These little fragments are based on what Judai and Johan are doing or saying or etc, and the titles for each is the actual reasons for why they are either **_**Truths **_**or **_**Lies**_**. (Hence why the title of this fic is named as it is heh.) You'll see as you read. Some chaps will have both, one, or a few all together as well as the number order. It all depends on the plot line I made. (Ah! XD I'm actually thinking through this than improvising. Wow!)**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like. (Snickers) I can't wait to "**_**see**_**" everyone's reactions! Ha! Ok, ok, now go read. XD And yes, enjoy the lemon. I love lemon. I love SS lemon. xD And sorry if it was completely spontaneous. (Shrugs) There's a reason why, in the end. Heh.**

**Disclaimer****: Do not own. Just the plot of this totally fluffed up story! (Gasps) Omgosh, I doubt they'd put this in GX anyway if I **_**did**_** own it. XD So wrong I tell you! **_**Ha**_**!**

_**Warning: Eh, Judai curses, well, not really in this chapter but in the future ones along with a collective few. Yay! XP Oh and major nose bleeding Yaoi Lemon SS-ness as well. But is that **_**really**_** a warning? Lol.**_

* * *

_**Truth 01: Judai**_

* * *

"I love you, Johan."

Green eyes fluttered shut against the morning light.

"I…love you too…Judai."

Judai smiled warmly as he caressed the side of his beloved's cheek, loving the soft feel of plush skin. Slowly, he leaned down and captured his koishii's lips, the plump feel of silk against his dry ones absolutely intoxicating his senses.

The blunet sighed softly when he felt Judai trail a hand down the side of his bare hip. Swiftly, he found himself once again lying flat on the bed, feeling Judai's tongue swept the inside of his mouth.

Hands roamed across heated skins as the flame of passion once again took hold of them.

Breaking from his heated hold on Johan's lips, Judai tantalizingly trailed his mouth along the nape of Johan's neck, gnawing, biting, and sucking on the flesh before him.

Johan gasped. "Oh, Ju-dai." Panting, he inclined his head to the side, giving Judai more access. With shaky breaths, Johan nearly cried when the brunet bit down on his shoulder. "Judai!"

Judai licked the dark love bite, along with previous ones, as he lifted his head to kiss Johan's raw lips. "You taste wonderful," he breathed in his floral scent, loving how erotic he looked at that moment. "Johan." Softly, the brunet hooked Johan's slender legs over his shoulders as he drove deep inside his beloved.

"Judai! A-ah." Arching his back, Johan moaned when he felt Judai nearly ram him like some heated animal. "O-oh, god, fas-faster Judai!" Green eyes glazed over with pleasure as Judai increased his speed.

It felt so wonderful, the absolute feeling of Judai inside him. To Johan, it felt like he was finally complete—whole.

And he knew, by the way the brunet groaned with each thrust and stared loving down at him with hazel dazed eyes, that his Judai felt the same.

Smiling, Johan linked his arms around his lover's neck, bringing his head down for another searing kiss. Their mouths molded perfectly together as tongues intertwined and danced inside.

Johan nearly screamed when Judai finally hit the bundle of nerves inside his puckered entrance.

"Judai! Judai!!" Breaking from their heated kiss, Johan tilted his head back, eyes rolling on the back of his head in ecstasy.

"Jo-han…dammit, you're so…tight." Judai groaned as he felt Johan's fingers bite on to his back, leaving angry red lines in its wake. Closing hazel-gold eyes, Judai plunged deeper, wanting to hit that sweet spot in Johan again and again.

"Ju-ju…oh god, Judai…Judai!" Rocking his hips with Judai's thrusts, Johan could feel his abdomen about to literally burst. "Ju-dai, ahhhh!!"

"Dammit…Johan…" The way mounds of blue hair splashed against the bed sheets, the intoxicating moans and mewls of Johan's voice that resonated deep inside Judai's body, the way those wonderful glazed glossy look of emerald eyes pinned the brunet to him, and the withering quack of his beloved's body underneath him…

It was this hypnotizing spell Johan had over Judai that nearly drove him over the edge.

Johan gasped when he felt Judai bury his face in teal hair before kissing his way sloppily down his neck, biting once again on his shoulder. "Judai!! I-Oh…ohhh-Judai!" Moaning against Judai's face, Johan felt the slow bubbling of pressure inside, signaling him the coming of his release. "Ah, Ju-judai. Judai! I'm…I-I…I'm ab-about to-Oh!" He tightened his arms as he buried his own face against Judai's chest.

Judai allowed a needy growl to rip through his throat. "Jo-han…" He panted as he brought his arms to hold Johan's quivering body to his chest, burying him in their heated embrace. "Wa-wait. Just a bit…more…please...Johan."

Blue hair plastered against skin as Johan rapidly shook his head. "I-I can't…I can't! Oh, god, Judai! Ju-ju—" Suddenly Johan's green eyes widened as a silent gasp left his lips. Arching completely against Judai's body, Johan threw his head back, arms squeezing in a death grip on Judai's neck as he felt his release finally burst. "JUDAI!!"

That did it.

Feeling the walls of Johan's inner cavern collapse around him, Judai couldn't control himself anymore. With a throaty groan, Judai came inside his beloved. "Johan!"

Hot flashes of white filled their visions as they felt the high rush of adrenaline pump their veins. Johan gasped quietly when he felt him being filled by Judai. The cool feel of white buried deep inside him left the blunet speechless.

He loved that feeling.

A true sense of completion when Judai collapsed in his arms, taking Johan to another world as his own strong arms wrapped securely over the blunet, protecting him in a ball of impenetrable warmth.

They lied there in bliss as the only sound was the rasp of their labored breaths. Then slowly, Judai lifted himself on his elbows, peering down at his angel's face. "Johan…" He smiled softly when he saw green eyes sleepily sparkle with love and happiness.

"Yes?" Johan softly asked, tracing a hand to cup Judai's cheek, loving how satiated and handsome Judai looked at that moment. His face flushed a deep red when Judai leaned down to kiss his left breast.

Where he knew Judai could hear and feel his heart skip a beat.

Judai grinned before locking green with golden brown. "We have to go to school, you know." He chuckled when he saw the dejected look cross Johan's face.

"Uh, _really_? Can't we pretend we went and just stay here?" Johan suggested, pouting at the thought of getting up, showering, and waiting for the dammed bus just to go to school.

If you asked Johan last night, before Judai had literally pounced on him from the foot of the doorway to the bed, he would have been happy with the thought of another glorious day of education.

But not when he's oh-so-comfortable in Judai's arms after they just finished making love for the umpteenth time.

No, today Johan didn't want to go.

Judai's eyes widened in surprise at this new turn of event before shaking his head. "I think I'm rubbing off on you." He whispered. Smiling, he kissed Johan's red lips, feeling a surge of warmth spread through his body when he felt Johan respond back. "I'm usually the one that opts to skip school." Judai chuckled once he pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from Johan's face.

The blunet pouted. "Shush, I just want to stay here with you." Green eyes slowly lowered to half-lids as he tilted his head to the side. "Is that so bad?"

Judai's heart must have stopped at that moment. He wasn't sure. All he could think of was how devilishly tempting it was to ravish Johan again.

Damn, Johan didn't play fair.

'_It has to be illegal to look so fucking hot like that.'_ Shaking his head to keep his self-control, Judai looked away. "Johan." He warned.

Johan laughed at Judai's troubled face, knowing exactly he was the cause. _'Ha! I love you, you silly.' _Giggling, Johan slowly lifted himself up, wrapping the sheets around his torso. "Alright, we'll go to school." Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss Judai's cheek, causing the brunet to snap his head back to look at him. Grinning at the hungry look in Judai's eyes, Johan swiftly swung his legs to the side of his bed. "Come on, let's go take a bath." Green eyes twinkled with mischief at his words.

Judai smirked as he took the hint.

With an almost startled gasp, Johan was lifted in Judai's arms. "Ok, then, shall we?" He laughed lightly in joy when he felt Johan wrap his arms around his neck.

"Mm, don't wake up everyone in the house! They might still be sleeping." Johan slightly warned as he laid his head on the crock of Judai's neck.

Judai shook his head. "No, with the way you screamed last night and this morning. I doubt they're still asleep." He chuckled when Johan swatted his arm with his hand. "It's probably true. Hell, I think parents are like super spies or something." He added.

Johan blushed darkly. "Sh-shut it. You're the one that…" Embarrassed to even finish his sentence, Johan looked away. "Baka."

"Uh-huh. And I love you." Judai kissed Johan's cheek affectionately as he made his way to the bathroom, making sure to look out for anyone in the hall.

Wouldn't that be a sight if his folks saw him stake naked with an equally naked Johan in his arms.

That wouldn't be good.

Especially when he and Johan were—

"Judai, it's safe." Johan cut in his fleeting thoughts. Blinking, Judai turned to the side and saw no living soul in sight. Smiling, Judai literally sprinted from the room to the bathroom in record time.

Laughing, Judai plopped Johan gently on the stool as he briskly turned the shower on. "Want me to wash you?" He grinned when he saw Johan flush lightly.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Johan decided to ask, not wanting to answer Judai's question.

"Hmm." Judai stuck his hand under the water, feeling it warm enough as he pulled back. "Johan," He stared at him with a stern look in his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, let's get ready."

Johan stared at him for the longest as a soft sigh escaped his parted lips.

There were times that Johan forgot how serious Judai could be.

Or how close their bond actually was to one another.

How close they _really_ were.

With another sigh, Johan extended his arms out, wanting Judai to lift him up. The brunet smiled before taking him into his arms, slowly entering the shower together.

Once inside, Johan closed his eyes as he felt Judai's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his head buried in his neck. Smiling, Johan kissed Judai's cheek as the water cascaded down their drenched forms.

"I love you, Johan." Judai whispered against Johan's ear.

Johan sighed as he automatically switched to school mode.

Knowing they'd have to feign and mask their hearts once they left the shower and headed downstairs.

Same exact process every day.

But at least Judai was there.

Johan smiled sadly yet fondly at the same time.

"I love you too…nii-san."

* * *

**(Smiles) It's short, but I hope it grabbed your attention. XD **

**And no worries, this will update soon, chap 2 is nearly done (I'm so hyped up on this fic and on sugar it's a wonder how I finished that valentine fic **_**and**_** some others today in record time. Wow! I need more sugar now. Yay! :3)**

**Alrighty tell me what you think? Good idea? Stupid? I stole it from you somehow with my pretend magic spells? (Oh gosh, I hope I didn't! O.o I'd feel bad!)**

**But what can I say? (Shrugs) I love me some Twincest! Wahoo! And yes, Judai's older! XP And seme, duh. XD (Can't see him as uke anymore) Gosh, I think my eyes would burn if I wrote him as uke now. O.o I don't mind reading him as uke from other fics just not my own. Wah! (Laughs)**

**Ok, I'm off, gotta edit my other fics! Weeeee! (Sugar rush) Cake! :D**

**See ya! ;3**


End file.
